


Sugar Nemesis

by irishfino



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Slice of Life, Vignettes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-06-05 23:42:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6728095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irishfino/pseuds/irishfino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Canon? What's this "canon" you speak of?</p><p>Eobard doesn't die. Eddie doesn't kill himself. Eobard and Barry continue their life post-singularity. Cisco joins in sometimes. A slice of life story.</p><p>Listed as complete, additional chapters will be added as they are finished.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> for sheneya (on tumblr) the prompter and everyone else who enables me

                Barry loves gifts. All gifts. Any gift. Food? The best. Clothes? Alright, no need to go shopping for like six months. Duct tape? What the fu – okay sure, whatever, maybe he could make one of those funky duct tape wallets in his free time. Iris had gotten him that awesome microscope for Christmas and Harrison, as Barry knew him then, turned around and got him a bigger and better one. Iris gave him a nice sweater for his birthday and Harrison bought him twelve. It got to the point where Barry asked Iris for specific things he needed in his apartment like dinnerware and silverware and pants just so Harrison would buy him multiples. Iris played along for a while then the world went to shit around them and Harrison turned out to be Eobard and he was, like, super murdery. It all worked out in the end, somehow. Didn’t matter how, Barry now had everything he ever wanted, whenever he wanted.

                “You know, you’re my sugar daddy,” Barry said one morning over breakfast at Eobard’s.

                “What?” Eobard asked, his forkful of eggs stopping halfway to his mouth.

                “You buy me stuff all the time. You even bought me a small house so we could fuck without the neighbors complaining.”

                “You wouldn’t let me kill them,” Eo replied defensively.

                “You gotta stop trying to murder your problems, babe.”

                Eo huffed. “I’m more of a ‘sugar nemesis’ if I’m anything.”

                Barry choked on his waffle. “A sugar _what_? Wait, are we fighting right now?”

                “No, you idiot.”

                “What the fuck, Eo?”

                “You like it,” Eo replied, winking.

                “In bed!”

                “You’re as red as your suit.”

                “Shut up!”

                Such was a typical morning for those two idiots.


	2. Annoyance is Foreplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eo appears in Barry's lab and tries to get a little somethin' somethin'.

                Eobard often finds himself bored at S.T.A.R. Labs when Barry is off at his day job solving crimes and being an unsung hero to the boring masses. One of his newest hobbies is randomly showing up in Barry’s loft office. Sometimes he’s just there to irritate Barry and distract him, other times he’s there to try to get an afternoon delight out of him. Today, it’s both.

                “How’d you get in my lab?” Barry asks without turning around. Eo’s much more controlled with his speed, he doesn’t fling paper everywhere when he arrives, but there’s still that telltale gust of wind.

                “Stop questioning the things I do,” Eo says flippantly. He leans his hip against Barry’s desk and pointedly fiddles with his belt.

                Barry glares at him sidelong for a moment before turning back to his report. “You cannot pull out your dick in the middle of my lab. I’ll see you and your stupid penis at home tonight.”

                “Did you just call my dick stupid?”

                “Yep, now go on. I’ll see you at my place.”

                “Really, Bartholomew?”

                “Yeah, really, Eobard,” Barry sighs, annoyed.

                “Annoyance is not foreplay.”

                “It is for you.”

                “…Are you sure I can’t –” His belt buckle jingles as he takes it off.

                “Put it away, Eo.”

                “Goddammit.”


	3. Always with the Penis That One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What the fuck, Eo?"

                Eobard is frequently bored. Barry hates when Eobard gets bored. A bored Eo is a naughty Eo. And one who frequently pulls out his penis at random moments and hits him in the mouth with it.

                “What the fuck, Eo?”

                “Shut up and open your mouth.”

                “Why can’t you ask for a blow job like a normal person?”

                “Because I like hitting you in the mouth with my penis.”

                “Oh, my god I cannot with you right now.”

                “’Can’ you with my penis?”

                “I’m going for a walk now, play with yourself.”

                “You’re no fun.”


	4. Hate Is Also Foreplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cisco joins the boys for breakfast the morning after.

                Their sex life isn’t boring, not at all, but, every once in a while, it’s fun to add Cisco into the mix. The mornings after are the best part.

                “These are the _best_ eggs,” Cisco says.

                “The secret is butter,” Eo replies.

                “He’s put butter in a lot of stuff,” Barry says.

                “We ran out of cows,” Eo says defensively.

                “How did you guys run out of cows anyway?” Cisco asks before scooping another serving of eggs out of the bowl in the middle of the table.

                “They are tasty.”

                “So you guys went around randomly licking cows and killed them all with your nasty germs?” Barry quips.

                “Yes, Barry, exactly,” Eo deadpans. “I hate you.”

                “No hating until after breakfast settles!” Cisco says. “I want to get my energy back up for the hate sex.”

                “Ah, the life of a non-speedster,” Eo chuckles.

                “Oh, yeah, well I’m vibing that Barry and I are gonna get busy without you,” Cisco retorts.

                “I’ll grab the camera.”

                “Eo, no!” Barry says, but Eobard’s already gone. “Goddammit.”

                “Whoops,” Cisco mutters, “my bad.”

                “I hate you so much right now, Cisco.”

                “Save it for the bedroom, bro.”

                “What is even my life.”


	5. Study Harder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry tries to roleplay and Eo ruins it.

                “Oh, Professor Thawne,” Barry purrs. He crawls toward Eo’s desk. “I’ll do anything to get my grade up.”

                Eobard arches a brow. “Anything?”

                Barry crawls closer and comes around to the side of Eo’s chair.

                “Anything,” Barry purrs lowly.

                “Will you…” Eo pauses dramatically before lowering his voice, “study?”

                “Wait, what?”

                “Blow jobs are nice, but you should really hit the books, Mr. Allen.”

                “What the _fuck_ , Eo?”

                Eobard just chuckles and returns to the task at his desk.

                “Okay, fine. If I study then can we have kinky professor student sex?”

                “I’ll think about it.”

                “Oh, my _god_ , you’re soo _oo_ bad at this.”

                “I’m really turned on right now, Barry.”

                “And I’m really turned off right now, Eo.”

                “I’ll buy you that telescope you’ve been eyeing the last week.”

                “Erection achieved!”

                “So easy.”

                Barry tackles to the floor, chair and all. “Shut up and fuck me, Eo.”

                “With pleasure.”


	6. The Dining Table

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That poor table. And poor Iris.

                Opposites attract and when you’re as magnetic as Barry Allen, your opposite, or Reverse, can’t help himself. It’s what brings them together despite their massive differences, their hatred of one another, their painful past. It’s the kisses and biting and sucking skin hard enough to leave a mark. It’s mixing pain and pleasure knowing that the marks will heal in minutes or hours. It’s driving each other to the edge and back and fucking each other senseless. It’s tearing off clothes to drag eager fingers over supple skin. And it’s why they’ve been caught in flagrante delicto more than a hundred times. And why it’s happening this very moment with Barry half-naked perched on Eobard’s dining table, while Eobard bites his way down Barry’s neck while his hands are busy fumbling at Barry’s pants. It’s why Iris hates visiting these two on the weekend.

                “Oh, my god, you guys,” Iris exclaims, “you knew I was coming!”

                Barry has the grace to look embarrassed, but Eo keeps doing what he was doing even as Barry hops off the table. Barry doesn’t even bother to try to remove his barnacle of a boyfriend from his person. It’s pointless when he’s riled up like this and he’d just as soon whisk them away to bed if Barry makes a sound of discomfort with the way he’s hung on his back.

                “Right, yeah, sorry,” Barry says, breathless. “What did you need again?”

                “Eobard, will you stop trying to hump Barry in front of me for five minutes?”

                Eo stops, but he doesn’t remove himself from Barry. He’s almost using him as a shield at this point, though he knows Iris won’t try to hit him. Not after the last time when she broke her heel on his kneecap and traumatize Barry in the process.

                “I came to get my flash drive from you,” Iris says. “You said you’d check over the science and have it ready by the weekend.”

                “Oh, shit,” Barry mutters.

                “Barry, I swear to God,” Iris starts.

                “It’s all right, I went over it,” Eobard says. “I made corrections when and where needed.”

                “Thank god!” Barry exclaims.

                “Thank you so much, Eobard! I’ll be out of your hair in a flash!”

                True to her word, she was out of their hair as quickly as possible and Eobard had a feast of Barry on the dining room table. Iris refused to eat at the table the next time Barry and Eo invited everyone over for dinner.


	7. Surprise, It's My Penis Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eo's in Barry's bed naked when Barry gets home.

                “Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?” Eobard grinned and wordlessly waved his dick at Barry. “For real? I just got off work. What’s in it for me?” Barry asked grumpily.

                “Besides orgasms?” Eobard purred.

                “Dude, I’m tired. Can’t we just… like, not tonight?”

                Eo opened his arms wide. “Of course. Come here.”

                Barry stripped and sped into bed. “I already know you’re gonna get a boner, but thanks for this.”

                “Shut up,” Eo grumbled, wrapping his arms around Barry. “And I’m not with you because we have amazing speedster sex, though that is a wonderful bonus.”

                “Yeah,” Barry sighed happily, “I know.”

                Eo kissed his shoulder. “Good.”

                Barry sent him for a cold shower not five minutes later. Horny speedster.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eo and Barry do the do.

                Barry. Barry, Barry, Barry. He can’t keep the name out of his mouth. He’s gotten so much better at this since their first time together, more efficient, more demanding. Mm, even now he bites at Eobard’s exposed neck and shoulders as his thrusts into Eo’s tight, slick heat. Gods, feeling Barry inside him, exploring, touching. It’s everything. Time melts away. It’s just him and Barry. The Speed Force is always there, a silent watcher, enjoying the show the two speedsters put on when they fuck, but, gods, he doesn’t care. He only cares about Barry and what he’s making him feel in the moment. Hot hard cock thrusting, tongue teasing, teeth nipping and biting, nails scratching. It’s too much and not enough. More. He needs more. And Barry gives him more. So, so much more. He’s full to bursting and finally, finally sweet release. The tension flows out of his cock, his red lightning caresses Barry gently for a job well done. Barry’s always one step behind him, one thrust from his own pleasure, his own release, his own lightning stroking Eobard’s in energetic love making. He’ll always be one step ahead, _Flash_ , but the Flash doesn’t mind it at all.


End file.
